Protecting Others
by broncomap
Summary: Having a good reason to do something doesn't always mean it's the right decision, or does it? Matt and Kitty face challenges.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I do not own or profit from these characters or the idea of Gunsmoke. I just like to make stuff up.

AN – This takes place about 11 years into the K&M relationship. Please forgive any medical inaccuracies in this story. I did research into the medical knowledge of the time and spoke to a physician friend. Never the less, I took some liberties. On with the show!

When Matt's eyes popped open a little before 6:00 AM, the day was already another scorcher. Even at that early hour the air was oven-like and stifling.

He turned over in bed and looked at Kitty as she remained asleep beside him. He relished watching her while she slept. It gave him a chance to examine every aspect of her face and take in her beauty without making her feel self-conscious.

He reluctantly tore his eyes away and looked at the clock, already knowing it was time to leave. With a sigh he looked at Kitty again and with his thumb gently wiped away the beads of sweat that had formed on her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes. "Leaving already?"

He brushed his lips across hers before answering, "I have to stop by the office to pick up some things before I go get my horse."

As he got out of bed and started dressing, Kitty pulled herself to a sitting position. Usually when Matt left so early they parted in her bedroom, but today was different. Today she needed to have more time with him, even if it was just a few minutes. "Matt, when you're finished in your office, come back and meet me. I want to walk you to the stable."

"It's awfully early honey, you should go back to seep."

"Please, I want to."

He smiled and bent over to kiss her forehead tenderly, "I'll be back in a half hour."

She watched him leave and got up to dress. Like every woman in Dodge these days she put on the fewest layers and lightest cottons that modesty allowed. She looked into the mirror and wished she could see a little ways into the future. On the other hand maybe she didn't want to know. She picked up the fan that was lying on her vanity and waved it in front of her face. Mr. Jonas had shown good business sense by stocking these fans in his general store. In reality however, waving hot air around didn't help much. She snapped the fan shut, set it down and went downstairs to her empty saloon. Matt walked in seconds later and crossed the room in a few strides. She put her arms around him and leaned into his chest. He spoke quietly, "Kitty, you know I have to do this. I have to go." She nodded and looked up. He kissed her long and hard, then they walked through the bat wing doors into the torrid air.

The streets were empty except for the milkman finishing his deliveries, and they walked down Front Street without breaking the silence that surrounded them. The fact was they'd said their real goodbyes late last night. Goodbyes filled with love, passion and an irrational longing that time stand still for just a little while.

When they reached the stable Moss Grimmick came out leading Matt's big, buckskin horse. He handed over the reins, "Here you are marshal, he's all set. I know you're going after the Wilson gang. That vicious murderous bunch, I hope you catch every last black-hearted one of them.

Matt took the reins, "I'm sure going to try Moss."

"If anyone can do it marshal, it's you."

Moss went back inside and Matt mounted his horse. He looked down at Kitty, "See you later." She nodded with her lips pressed together. He held her eyes for a moment as if there was something more that should be said. Finally she whispered, "See you." He gave a quick nod and rode off. She stood motionless and watched him disappear into the distance before turning to walk back to the Long Branch.

"Kitty, Kitty hold on there."

She stopped and saw Doc hurrying towards her, hat askew and jacket flapping.

"Good morning Doc. Awfully hot to be rushing about, isn't it?"

Doc ignored her cheerful greeting, "Where in tarnation is Matt going? He can't leave now."

Kitty put a hand on Doc's arm. "He has to go after the Wilson gang. There's been a breakthrough."

"I don't care who he says he has to go after or why, someone else can go. He should be here with you.

Kitty looked away and blinked back unexpected tears, "Doc, do you think I'll – I'll be all right?"

Doc chose his words carefully, "Yes I do, but as I explained surgery has risks and this is major surgery." He shook his head, "Matt should be here. Missing a social event or birthday party is one thing, this is something else entirely. I never thought…"

Feeling tears rise up again, Kitty interrupted, "Doc, I think I'll go home and pack some things. I know I'll be spending a few days in your back room."

Kindness and caring filled Doc's voice, "More than a few days Kitty, but yes get what you need and remember not to eat anything. Come up when you're ready. I'll operate this afternoon like we planned. Festus will go and fetch Bess to help with the surgery and stay a few days.

"No Doc, Bess has enough to do with her farm and children. Please don't ask her to drop everything for me."

"Kitty, Bess is always glad to help when she is needed. I was counting on Matt, but with him gone I need Bess. Her sister-in-law Liz is visiting and will give John a hand."

Kitty nodded slowly, "All right Doc, I'll go get my things."

Doc watched Kitty walk away, filled with concern for her and disappointment in Matt. Everyone wanted those terrible Wilsons to be caught, but surely Matt could have waited a few days to go after them. Doc sighed and pushed all thoughts of Matt Dillon out of his mind. He had to focus on Kitty and only Kitty.

Alone in her bedroom Kitty couldn't keep her hands from shaking as she folded a white cotton nightgown. She was scared. Scared in a way she'd never experienced before. She hadn't believed that something could be seriously wrong with her, so she'd ignored how painful her monthly periods had become. Month after month the pain got worse. Doc was like family, but he was a man and there were things she was shy about discussing with him. She knew that Bess had teas and herbs that helped with "female problems," and went to her. It hadn't worked. The monthly pains got worse, urinating became excruciating and she noticed a slight swelling in her stomach. She faced the fact that she had to see Doc, and went to his office.

Doc had asked a lot of questions, and Kitty remembered watching the color drain from his face as he listened to her answers and examined her. When he was finished his voice was quiet and somber. Words poured from his mouth. Words like – tumor – growing - surgery – infertility – blood loss – infection. She tried to pay attention but the words got all jumbled in her head. How could it be happening? She had always been strong and healthy. Even as a child she was rarely ill.

Finally he took her firmly by the shoulders. "Kitty, I know this is confusing but listen carefully. There is a growth on your ovaries. It has to be removed and soon. We'll do it tomorrow afternoon. Explain it all to Matt. He'll make sure to stay in town. I know he'll want to be with you, and I also know you'll feel a lot better with him at your side."

She'd nodded numbly and whispered. "Doc it sounds like you think I might not live through this or that if I do I might not be able to have children."

Doc swallowed hard. He didn't want to contemplate the idea of losing Kitty or taking the possibility of motherhood from her. "Kitty, it's the job of a doctor to explain every possible risk. That doesn't mean those things will happen."

Coming back to the present Kitty slowly closed her bag. She longed to have Matt's reassuring arms around her. Wished his could be the last face she'd see before surgery and the first she'd see afterwards, that is if she lived through it.

She straightened her shoulders. There was no point in being negative. Thinking the worst wouldn't help anything. She lifted her small bag and went to Doc's.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Matt

Matt rode through mile after mile of grass turned brown and yellow from lack of water. The scorching sun was brutal and by the time he reached the prearranged meeting place, his sweat soaked shirt was plastered onto his skin. The two men he'd come to meet stood beside their horses squinting in the sun. He dismounted and walked towards them. One was a good friend, Mike McGuire the dark haired, barrel chested, exuberant sheriff of Hays. Mike extended his hand with a smile as Matt approached, "It's great to see you my friend."

Matt clasped Mike's outstretched hand warmly, "Great to see you too Mike."

McGuire nodded towards the blond man standing beside him, "This is Beau Wilson. As you know, he's turned himself in and agreed to lead us to the rest of the Wilson gang."

Matt nodded towards the man, "Mr. Wilson."

Beau took measure of the marshal. He was as big as folks said, and there was something about him that would warn a sane and reasonable person not to tangle with him. Of course the Wilsons were not known for being sane or reasonable.

He grinned, "Call me Beau."

"All right, it's Beau. I understand that you've agreed to lead us to the Wilson hideout."

Beau's smile remained but he spoke curtly, "Yep. Let's go." He turned away suddenly and got on his horse.

Mike was surprised by Beau's abrupt actions but shrugged and whispered to Matt, "Like we Irish say, _The best way to get something done is to start."_

Matt nodded, "Well said Mike, let's go." The lawmen mounted their horses and followed the man who was their chance to end the Wilsons vicious crime spree.

Riding at a slow but steady pace Beau led the way and as they followed, Matt and Mike were fully aware they were in open territory with no cover in sight. They scanned their surroundings for signs of ambush, but the glare of the blazing sun made it difficult to see into the distance. Matt's eyes came to rest on Beau as he tried to size the man up. About 30 years of age, medium height and weight, hair so blond it was almost white. He had chiseled features, deep set green eyes, a ready smile and an air of confidence. Many would describe him as attractive and good-looking, but there was also an almost animal like wariness about him. As a skilled lawman, Matt could usually size people up quickly, but he couldn't a read on Beau. He decided it was time for a talk and rode up beside him, "Beau, I've been told that the members of the Wilson gang are all brothers. Is that so?"

"Yep, so of course you want to know why I've turned against my own brothers." Beau looked at Matt with his usual grin, "It's not complicated marshal. I pride myself on being a man of some intelligence. A person who's good at playing the odds. The Wilson gang has had a lot of success under my leadership, but lately my brothers have gotten greedy and reckless. They've fallen for my brother Harlan's big talk and grand ideas. Harlan thinks I move too slow. The problem with him is that he has no patience and no capacity for planning, he's impulsive. With him running things the gang will get caught for sure. The charges will be murder, kidnapping and robbery to start with. Witnesses will testify to seeing houses being burned down with families inside, women being shot in the face for their jewelry and other such things. When it comes right down to it my brothers will hang. I won't, because instead of waiting to get caught, I made a deal with the law. It's as simple as that."

Matt listened without reacting or responding. He knew that Beau was either telling the truth or was leading them into a trap. The bottom line was that if there was any chance to catch the Wilson gang, he and Mike had to take it.

When Matt didn't answer Beau's grin widened, "Glad we had this little talk. We'll ride for a few more hours and then set up camp for the night. I know a good spot." He kicked his horse and trotted ahead.

Dodge

Doctor Galen Adams was an excellent physician. He regularly scoured the latest editions of medical books, had subscriptions to every available medical journal, and scrupulously kept his medical bag up to date. Sometimes he purchased instruments that he could ill afford so he could provide the best care possible to his patients. Now as he carefully prepared to operate on the woman he loved like a daughter, he hoped and prayed his best would be good enough. She had a tumor that was growing quickly and had to be removed. He had to be thorough to get it all out. He had to be fast to minimize blood loss and he had to operate it in a way that didn't otherwise harm her.

He'd finished carefully lining up his instruments and was reviewing the procedure in his head, when the door to his back room squeaked open. Bess Ronniger appeared and closed the door behind her. "Kitty's almost ready." She lowered her voice to a whisper, "Doc, she's scared. I've never seen her so frightened. She terrified that you won't be able to get the tumor out, or that she'll die, or that if she lives she won't be able to have children."

"I know Bess, I know. Like I told you before, this is a very serious situation. That growth has to be removed, there's no two ways about it. I'll do my best to get it out, all of it and not do any other damage. You and I are here for her, we're going to see her through this."

Bess met Doc's determined eyes. The name of the person who wasn't there to see Kitty through hung unspoken in the air. The door opened again and Kitty stepped into the front room.

Her white cotton nightgown hung loosely down as she stood barefoot with her red hair pulled back into a tight bun. Her face was washed clean of all make-up and she wore no jewelry. Doc's heart squeezed in his chest when he saw her. She looked impossibly young and totally vulnerable.

He took her hand, "Come on Kitty, let's get you up on the table. Bess is going to help administer ether. You're going to fall into a nice, peaceful sleep, and won't feel a thing. When you wake up the surgery will be over."

Kitty gave Doc and Bess the best smile she could muster as she took Doc's hand and got onto the table. Her heart was pounding and she wished she had Matt's hand to hold. Doc secured a gauze mask over her nose and mouth, "Does that feel comfortable?" Kitty nodded and Doc handed an eyedropper to Bess, "All right Bess, fill this dropper just like I showed you, and then slowly squeeze five drops of ether onto the mask that Kitty is wearing. Just go slow, one drop at a time."

He looked at Kitty, "Now you relax and start counting out loud 1, 2, 3, and so on. Just keep counting, everything will be fine."

The ether trickled onto the mask as Kitty closed her eyes and counted softly. She barely heard Doc say, "Bess 2 more drops."

When he was sure that Kitty was deep in a drug-induced sleep Doc looked at Bess, "She's out. We have to be vigilant. If she starts to wake at all be ready to give more drops, but we have to be careful not to overdose."

Doc lifted the bottom of Kitty's nightgown and pushed it up to expose her belly. He picked up his scalpel. "Bess be ready with those cotton strips. I'll tell you when and where to soak up blood. I'm going to work as fast as I can to minimize blood loss."

As Doc had instructed earlier, Bess used a pair of forceps to lift a wad of cotton cloth. She held it up and swallowed hard as she looked down at Kitty's face, "I'm ready Doc."

Doc nodded, took a deep breath and purposely set all emotion aside. He was all business as he lifted his scalpel and cut into Kitty's flesh.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Matt

The sky was an eerie orange as the sun set in the hazy air of another stifling day. After hours of riding in open territory, Beau veered west and led Matt and Mike McGuire to a well-hidden spot beneath an overhang. He climbed down from his horse and used his sleeve to wipe away the sweat that was dripping down his face, "Let's camp here and start again at first light." Matt looked around and decided it was indeed a good spot to camp for the night. There was no escape from the relentless heat but the location provided good visual cover.

Beau opened his canteen and up-ended it to get a drink. Just a few drops of water dribbled down his throat and he turned to Matt, "Both my canteens are empty and I have a feeling that's true of you and Sheriff McGuire. There's a stream about an eighth of a mile south. It's likely running low because of the hot spell, but there's a good chance it's still flowing some."

Matt looked over at Mike who was unsaddling his horse, "Beau's right Mike, we all need water. I'll collect the canteens and go find that stream while you two start setting up camp."

Beau was accurate in his description, the stream was a short walk south and Matt was pleased to see that a small trickle of water was still crawling along. It would take a while, but he'd be able to fill the canteens. He set them down and knelt to fill the first. The air was hot and still, as he angled the canteen to allow water to dribble in. The quiet sound of trickling water was the only thing that broke the silence that surrounded him. The first canteen was almost full when he heard the crunch of dried twigs. Someone was there. Instinctively he drew his gun and turned towards the sound, but as he moved a bullet grazed his left shoulder.

He saw the shooter turn and run and was on his feet in quick pursuit as he fired a warning shot into the air and yelled, "Hold it."

The man kept running, but Matt's long strides started closing the distance. He yelled again for the shooter to stop.

Still running at full tilt, the man turned to fire but tripped over a small tree stump that was jutting up out of a pile of leaves. He staggered backward, but couldn't keep his footing and stumbled to ground. Matt was closing in and the man fired, but his aim was off and the bullet went wild. Matt kept moving, gun in hand. He was a few feet away when he yelled, "Drop it." The man was panicking and tried to scramble to feet as he fired again and again. His bullets missed their mark as Matt returned fire. The man fell backwards with a bullet in his chest.

Matt ran over and knelt at his attacker's side. He was dead. Matt holstered his gun and for the first time got a good look at the man's face. He'd never seen him before, but the family resemblance was unmistakable. The dead man was a somewhat younger, red headed version of Beau Wilson.

"Matt, Matt."

Mike was running towards Matt with his gun drawn. Beau followed a few feet behind. Mike eyes rested on Matt, "We heard shots, are you all right?"

Matt nodded and pointed to the body, "This man tried to ambush me. He's dead." He turned to Beau, "I have a strong feeling that you might know who he is."

Beau walked over and looked at the body lying on the ground. His face remained free of emotion and he spoke calmly. "It's my youngest brother Willard, the baby of the family. We called him Willie. He would not have done this on his own. Harlan must have put him up to it. Like I said marshal, Harlan is impulsive. He's no good at planning." After another pause Beau shrugged, "Oh well, this is a better end for Willie than hanging would have been. Let's get him buried."

Matt was trying to decide what to make of Beau's strange and unemotional reaction to his brother's death, when Mike rushed over looking concerned, "Matt, your shoulder's bleeding. Did he get you?"

"It's just a graze, Mike. I'll go and clean it out. It will be fine.

"All right Matt, I'll help Beau with the body."

Matt went back to the stream and wet his bandana to clean the slight wound. Then he filled the canteens he'd left on the ground. Shooting or not, they still needed water. By the time he got back to Mike and Beau they had already dug a grave.

The two lawmen stood back to give Beau a chance to say goodbye to his brother. They watched as Beau went through Willie's clothes. He searched all of his brother's pockets, removed the money, counted it and shoved it into his own. Then he lifted Willie's hand and stared at his gold pinky ring as if deciding whether to take it or not. He dropped the hand without removing the ring and showed no interest in anything else that might be a memento. Beau looked over at Mike, "Well let's get it done." They lifted the body set into the hole they'd just dug and made fast work of covering it over.

When they were finished Matt approached Beau and spoke quietly, "Listen if you want to put a marker on the grave and say a few words it's all right with us." Beau shook his head and answered curtly, "No need." He strode away. Mike looked at Matt and shrugged, and they followed Beau back to camp.

Dodge

Kitty's surgery was almost completed. Doc tied off the last stitch and cut the thread. Sweat was streaming down his face and Bess reached up with a clean cloth to dab it away. Between keeping sweat from pouring into Doc's eyes and soaking up Kitty's blood so he could see what he was doing, Bess had been focused and busy through out the surgery. She was grateful that Kitty hadn't stirred at all, so administering more ether hadn't been necessary.

Doc pulled Kitty's nightgown down over her stomach and felt her pulse. Thankfully it was steady. He stood silently for a few minutes watching her breath in and out before walking over to the window. It had all ready been pushed opened as far as possible, but he shoved at the bottom anyway, as if making it budge a fraction of an inch would somehow bring a breeze into the hot and stuffy room. He turned to Bess, "Let's start cleaning up, there's a lot to do."

Bess was afraid to ask, but was desperate to know, "Doc, will she be all right?" Doc spoke slowly, stress and fatigue apparent in his voice, "I believe I got the entire tumor out, if that's what you're asking." He rubbed his mustache, "There's always a danger of infection, particularly with surgery this extensive. We'll know more as time goes on. She'll be awake in a few hours. I might be able to tell more then."

There were a lot of other questions in Bess's mind, but she knew the time to ask was not now.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Matt – Later that Night

Matt, Mike and Beau sat on the ground eating a sparse dinner of jerky with dry biscuits, and washing it down with tepid water. The night air was so hot that no one even suggested building a fire to make coffee, and the only light was moonlight shining down through the haze.

No one spoke until Beau brushed off his hands and stood, "I'm going to try and get some sleep. It won't be easy in this heat, but we want to be up and riding early." He grinned, "I'm feeling good about things. I'm sorry about Willie, I really am but I'm a man who looks at the positive. Willie had a better end than hanging would have been, and now there are only four others left for you to deal with. See you in the morning."

Mike watched Beau walk away and whispered to Matt, "He sure is an odd one. His reaction to his brother's death – well I've never see anything so cold hearted in my life."

"I know what you mean Mike."

McGuire fell silent before asking, "Do you trust him Matt?"

"Can't say that I do."

"Me neither. I've been wondering how his brother found you. Beau chose the campsite and told you where that stream was. It's possible he had Willard waiting there. Another thing, I wanted to form a posse to go after the gang, but Beau insisted it just be us. He said his brothers would smell a posse a mile away. Matt, it could be a trap."

"Could be. It could also be that Willard figured out where we'd be and Beau is right about a posse being a bad idea. We won't know until we see this thing through."

Mike chuckled grimly, "That's not much comfort Matt, but you're right. We won't figure it out by talking. Like we Irish say, _You'll never plough a field by turning it over in your mind._"

Matt gave a short laugh, "Mike, you Irish have a saying for everything." Mike nodded, "Indeed we do. It's one of the blessings of being Irish." He swallowed the last bit of jerky, "Well that wasn't much of a meal." Suddenly his eyes lit up, "Matt, remember the dinner Kitty made the last time I was in Dodge. Your lovely lady found out it was my birthday and cooked up quite a feast for the three of us. That was a wonderful meal and a grand time. I said I'd sing for my supper and she laughed that golden laugh of hers and accepted."

Mike sang softly:

_A man may drink and not be drunk_

_A man may fight and not be slain_

_A man may court a pretty girl_

_And perhaps be welcomed back again_

Matt smiled at the sound of Mike's fine tenor voice floating quietly into the night and the memory of that dinner. He looked at the Irishman, "That was a fine time, and I'm sure you know how much Kitty loves your company and your singing." Matt paused and then smiled again, "I do recall a time though when that voice of yours caused some trouble. Remember that saloon in Abilene? You were singing so loud that the gamblers wanted you thrown out because they couldn't concentrate. The next thing I knew there was a free-for-all."

Mike nodded with mock seriousness, "Well I felt a bit insulted, and my temper got the better of me. That's been known to happen on occasion as you might know." Matt nodded, "Yep, I've noticed."

Mike laughed again, "I realize that my friend. You've witnessed my temper getting the best of me more than once. You know, having a temper is something Kitty and I share. We've discussed it you know."

Matt raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Indeed we have. Say Matt, it's been a few months since I've seen Kitty. I hope she's well."

Matt's thoughts went to Kitty and he was suddenly serious, "She's fine Mike. It's late my friend we should turn in."

Matt settled on his bedroll, folded his hands behind his head and stared into night sky. Sleep wasn't coming anytime soon.

Dodge – The Next Morning

Inside Delmonico's restaurant Joe Delmonico set a pitcher of orange juice, several sweet rolls and two egg sandwiches on a tray. He handed the tray to his first and thus far only customer of the morning, "There you go Bess."

She thanked him and hurried down the street determined to get Doc to eat. He hadn't moved from Kitty's side since yesterday's surgery. It was obvious he was worried. He'd been sure that Kitty would wake a few hours after the operation, but aside from reaching a semi-conscious state and calling for Matt, she hadn't stirred.

Bess climbed the stairs to Doc's and as she pushed the door open spoke with a cheery energy she didn't feel, "Doc it's time for breakfast and I won't take no for an answer. You didn't have dinner last night."

Doc's eyes were on Kitty as he responded gruffly, "I'm not hungry."

Bess ignored his words, "What I say to my kids holds true for you – I don't care if you're not hungry, I don't care if you don't like this food, you're going to eat. If you don't, you won't grow up to be strong and healthy."

She set an egg sandwich on a plate, filled a glass with juice, and shoved the plate and glass into Doc's hands. "This is for starters."

Doc smiled in spite of himself and accepted the offering.

Bess sat next to him and took a sip of juice as she gathered her words. "Doc I've been wondering. Did anything happen in surgery that would leave Kitty unable to have a child?"

Doc took a bite of the sandwich and chewed. It felt dry and tasteless in his mouth. "Bess, I didn't have to remove her ovaries, but there may be a lot of scar tissue that could possibly prevent pregnancy. I just don't know. Right now her well-being is my only concern. I need her to wake up."

Kitty flung an arm above her head, "Matt, Matt are you all right?"

Doc set his breakfast aside and spoke soothingly, "Everything's all right Kitty. Everything's fine." He took hold of her hand. His eyes widened and he blurted out, "Oh, no." He quickly felt her forehead.

"Bess all of a sudden she's burning up. I used carbolic acid to prevent infection, but using too much is dangerous. I…" His voice broke. Bess looked at Doc and spoke with a firmnesses born of raising children, "Don't you dare blame yourself for anything. Like you said, we are going to see her through this."

Doc removed his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes. He put his glasses back on and nodded, "Yes, we are. Fill a bowl with water. The first thing we'll do is start cooling her down so her fever doesn't reach dangerous heights."

He wet a strip of cloth and wiped her fevered forehead and arms muttering under his breath, "Damn it Matt, you should be here."

Matt – The Same Morning

The men rose early, and just before sunrise Mike went down to the stream to refill the canteens while Matt and Beau saddled the horses.

Beau looked at Matt and grinned, "You know marshal I know an easy way for you to rid the world of the Wilson gang. When we get to the cabin make sure they're all inside, secure the doors and set fire to the place. The wood is so dried out, that cabin will light up real fast."

Matt tightened the girth on his horse without looking up, "Beau that's your style. I work within the law. We want to arrest your brothers and have them stand trial."

Beau's grin widened, "I was only kidding marshal." He paused, "Of course my method is tried and true."

Before Matt could respond Mike returned, "Sorry that took a while. The stream is getting dryer by the second."

Mike handed 2 canteens to each man and climbed onto his horse.

As they started to ride, Beau looked at Matt and Mike and smiled again, "We'll be at the hideout by mid-day."

Matt didn't answer. He was getting tired of Beau Wilson's grin.

TBC

AN – If anyone is interested, Mike was singing a traditional Irish folk song called – _The Parting Glass._


	5. Chapter 5

Matt

The three men had set out at dawn and were still plodding along when the noonday sun sat high in the sky, baking everything below. After a few more hours of following Beau on a seemingly meandering route, Matt started to wonder if it was a hoax and they were being led nowhere. Suddenly they emerged from high grassland onto a plateau and found themselves in the midst of odd and massive rock formations. Beau dismounted and walked a few feet away. Mike followed but Matt paused to look around and get a better sense of his surroundings. Beau motioned Matt over and he quickly joined him. "There it is." Beau pointed to a cabin that was down a rocky, dirt hill, "It looks to me like they're all inside." He grinned at Matt, "Marshal what's the plan? You know, the kind of plan a smart lawman comes up with so no one gets killed."

Matt ignored Beau's sarcastic tone, "Is there a back door?"

"Yep."

Matt pointed to a narrow pathway off to the side, "Mike, we'll creep down along that tree line so we can't be seen from the cabin. You go around to the back door. I'll go to the front. Throw a rock against a tree when you're set. When I hear it we'll burst in at the same time."

"Nice plan."

Matt looked at Beau. He shook his head with a grin and pointed. The man who'd spoken stepped out of the shadows holding a rifle. Three others emerged from different directions, all with rifles.

"Drop your guns, and hands up."

Mike and Matt did as they were told. Matt silently cursed himself for not taking the time to be more careful and observant. The four men had to have been hidden in the shadowy rocks and boulders the whole time."

Beau walked towards the man who'd spoken, "Harlan, you idiot, why did you send Willie to take Dillon on? Now he's dead."

Harlan lowered his rifle but kept it directed at Matt, "Beau I didn't tell him to take Dillon on. I sent him to make sure you were doing what you were supposed to do. I wasn't sure I could trust you. For all I knew you really turned yourself in to save your own skin. Taking Dillon on must have been Willie's idea."

Hands still in the air, Matt turned his head to get a look at Harlan. His eyes widened in surprise. Harlan was about 30 with very light blond hair, chiseled features, deep green eyes and movements that echoed Beau's exactly. Harlan and Beau were identical twins.

Beau glared at Harlan and then relaxed and shrugged, "Well no matter, what's done is done, but no more acting on your own. You're not known for your brains, just your looks."

Harlan was about to respond but Beau laughed and turned to his other 3 brothers, "Uriah, Dexter, Gideon let's get these two to the cabin and tie them up. Harlan you come too but once they're secure, climb back up here and bring the horses down."

Dodge

Kitty opened her eyes and tried to figure out why the ceiling was swaying, and someone was calling her name from far, far away. She blinked a few times and as the ceiling gradually came to a halt she realized she wasn't in her bedroom. The voice seemed closer and more insistent so she looked towards it and blinked again. Her vision slowly cleared and she whispered weakly, "Doc."

"Welcome back."

"Doc, I'm alive. Is the operation over? Is the tumor out?"

Doc smiled, "Yes, Kitty, but you've had me and Bess a little worried. You've been running quite a fever. It just broke."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry anyone."

Doc leaned over and kissed her forehead. She whispered, "Is Matt back?"

"No, but I'm sure he's fine." Doc realized that his words came out sharper and harsher than intended and softened his voice, "Kitty, I'll let you know as soon as there's word."

She nodded and her eyes started to droop but she fought to keep them open. Doc took her hand, "Don't fight it Kitty. Go on back to sleep. When you wake up I'll have some nice hot broth for you."

She started drifting off, her voice was barely audible but she smiled faintly, "Hot broth in the hottest summer in history. That's something to look forward to."

Doc chuckled and looked at Bess, "It's nice to see she hasn't lost her sense of humor."

Bess gave Doc a hug. "Does this mean she's out of the woods?"

Doc rubbed his mustache, "Let's just say she's taken the first step on the road to recovery. She still has to watched carefully. Bess, can you can stay another day or two?"

"Of course Doc. My sister-in-law Liz will be here all month and she's happy to help with the children." Doc nodded his thanks, but still seemed troubled. "Doc what else is bothering you? It's Matt isn't it?"

"Bess, I'm angry with him for going off after that gang instead of staying with Kitty, but the fact of the matter is he's after very dangerous men, and yes I'm worried.

Matt

Disarmed and holding their hands in the air, Matt and Mike followed Beau as he walked down the hill towards the cabin. Harlan and the other brothers Gideon, Dexter and Uriah walked beside the prisoners, rifles ready.

Harlan watched Beau strut along smugly and was incensed by his twin's air of superiority. He'd show everyone that he, not Beau, was the one with ideas.

He looked at the two prisoners and decided to use Mike to make his point. He got close to the burly Irishman and moved his foot in front of Mike's to make him trip. Mike went sprawling into the dirt. Harlan laughed, "Clumsy aren't you?"

McGuire scrambled to his feet and brushed off his clothes and face. He kept walking without acknowledging Harlan. They'd walked a few more feet when Harlan quickly stuck his foot out again. Mike fell, this time cutting his face on a rock when he landed. Harlan smirked, "You Irish are always falling over." Matt could see Mike's face redden and whispered. "Take it easy Mike."

Mike nodded. He stood and kept walking. Harlan was having too good a time to stop. He moved his foot to trip Mike again, but Mike saw it and with a slight smile lifted his foot high and made a big show of stepping over Harlan's foot. Gideon and Dexter snickered.

Harlan glared at his brothers. He'd show them, he'd show everyone. He put two hands on his rifle and slammed it hard against the backs of Mike's knees. Mike collapsed in agony.

Harlan sneered, "Just another drunken Irishman who can't stay on his feet."

Steam was almost pouring out of Mike's ears. In a flash he was up and throwing a punch at Harlan's jaw. Harlan ducked, and slammed the butt of his rifle into Mike's head. The sound was sickening. Mike went flying. He hit the ground and didn't move. Blood poured from his head.

Beau looked at Mike lying on the ground, and then at his twin, "Damn it Harlan, now we have a hurt man to tend to." Beau bent over to check Mike's pulse and looked up with fury in his eyes, "Harlan you idiot, he's dead."

Harlan was unfazed, "So what. We don't need him, we just need Dillon."

Beau was livid, "You fool, we need Dillon to cooperate, and McGuire was our insurance. Dillon would have done what we said in exchange for us not killing his friend. Now that won't work because you've already killed his friend. DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND?" No one spoke. The seconds ticked by. Beau suddenly grinned. "We'll have to find another reason for the marshal to behave." He looked at Matt, "Last night I heard you and McGuire talking. He mentioned a lady named Kitty."

Matt tried not to react, but knew Beau could see he'd struck a cord.

Beau turned to Harlan, "I'm going to make up for another one of your stupid mistakes. Gideon and Dexter will go to Dodge, find a lady named Kitty and bring her here as our insurance that the marshal will cooperate.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Dodge – The Next Morning

Doc lifted Kitty's head from her damp pillow and held a cup of water to her lips. He had already given her chicken broth to get some nutrients into her weakened body and was following with water to cool her. When she'd emptied the cup, she offered a weak smile of thanks and he gently set her head back down. Kitty seemed comfortable so he walked over to the window to tie back the curtains. It was another scorcher of a day, but if there was even a tiny breeze he wanted Kitty to feel it. He gazed out onto Front Street and watched woman after woman amble slowly by, waving a fan in front of her face. He had to hand it to Mr. Jonas, he must have made a pretty penny selling fans.

He heard a weak groan and hurried to his patient's side, "Kitty, is there something I can get for you?"

She shook her head, "No, I was just moving a little to get a bit more comfortable. I'm fine. Doc, has there been word from Matt? Anything at all?"

Doc sat on the chair next to the bed, "No, but you know as well as I do that he's probably out in the countryside somewhere. He'll send word when he gets to a town."

Worry was evident in Kitty's eyes as she whispered, "The Wilsons are cold blooded and vicious. Matt said he was going with Mike McGuire. He's a good man, a very good man but…" Her voice trailed off but her fear and anxiety hung in the air. Annoyance crossed Doc's face and before he could stop himself he blurted out. "Well he shouldn't have gone, not with you facing serious surgery. I just don't understand how he could do that."

Kitty was surprised by the outburst and they were both silent until she whispered softly, "I didn't tell him."

Doc thought he hadn't heard correctly. "Kitty, what did you say?"

"I didn't tell Matt about the tumor or the operation."

"Why in blazes not?"

Kitty paused trying to find the right words to make her beloved friend understand. "Doc, remember Christy? That smart, good-hearted young woman who worked at the Long Branch until she saved enough money to open a dress shop in Hays? I loved Christy. The Wilsons killed her to steal money from her tiny shop. How much could that have been - $75? What about the Craigs and their two sweet little girls? Sometimes when I was at Bess's the girls would come over to play with her children. We'd all bake cookies and talk and laugh. They were joyful, loving, innocent children." Kitty's voice cracked with emotion, "Those girls and their parents were asleep inside their house when the Wilsons burned it to the ground. The Craigs died a horrible death so the Wilsons could steal their horses. Doc those are just the people I knew, so many others have had their lives destroyed by those monsters."

Kitty closed her eyes. The effort of speaking so long and forcefully took a toll. Doc was concerned, "Kitty don't …"

She slowly opened her eyes, swallowed hard and whispered, "Doc let me finish. Matt has missed socials, cancelled vacations even left during special occasions. It sometimes gets me angry and upset and we've have had more than one argument about it. Yet I know, as well as I know my own name, that if I'm injured, sick or in trouble Matt will be there for me. Doc, remember my little adventure in Pick Axe last month? I got word that I inherited a mine and wanted to go see it, but Matt said Pick Axe was dangerous and wanted me to wait until he had time to go with me."

Doc nodded and rubbed his mustache with a slight smile at the memory, "He wanted you to wait until he could go with you, but kept putting it off. Finally you got so steamed you went alone without telling him."

Kitty smiled wanly, "Not the smartest thing I ever did, things quickly went bad." Her eyes held Doc's, "When I was in trouble in Pick Axe, Matt dropped everything. He had someone else take his prisoner to Hays, and stayed in the saddle for 36 hours to get to me."

Still holding Doc's eyes she took breath. She was becoming exhausted and her voice was barely more than a whisper, "I was going to tell Matt about the surgery, but before I had a chance, he told me that one of the Wilsons was willing to lead him and Mike McGuire to the others. It was the first real lead on finding those monsters. If I'd told Matt about my condition he would have stayed with me. Doc don't you see? If the Wilsons had killed one more person while Matt was with me, I would have never forgiven myself."

"Kitty, he's not the only lawman in the territory. Someone else would have gone."

"That's true, but Matt's the best, we both know that. His chances of succeeding are a whole lot greater than anyone else's. Like Moss Grimmick said, if anyone can do it it's Matt. I truly believe that and if you're honest about it, you do too."

Doc sighed knowing that she was right. He squeezed her hand, "What you're saying is that you wanted him to go and you're worried sick because he did."

Kitty smiled through tears at how ridiculous that sounded, "I guess you could put it that way."

Doc kissed her forehead, "You sure don't make things easy for yourself Kitty Russell, but I'll tell you one thing, Matt will be fine. I know it. Now you've exerted yourself way too much. I want you to sleep. Like I said, Matt will be fine. I'll bet when you wake up a message from him will be waiting for you."

Utterly spent from the conversation, Kitty muttered, "Thank you Doc," and fell into a deep sleep.

Matt

Sweat ran down Matt's face as he sat on a stool in the Wilson's cabin. The temperature iinside felt even worse than the awful heat outside. He didn't utter a sound as Uriah Wilson roughly yanked his arms behind him and tied his wrists together. His hands had been freed for a few moments so he could eat some fried potatoes and drink a cup of water, but almost more than food and water he'd enjoyed being able to wipe away the sweat that had been dripping into his eyes.

Beau grinned, "You seem unhappy marshal. I know the food and accommodations aren't the best, but unfortunately it's all we can offer you at the moment. Of course I realize you're also feeling down because your friend Sheriff McGuire is dead. I'm sorry about that, I really am. It was not part of my plan, but things happen. Try to remember that even though you're unhappy right now, you have a treat coming your way. Before you know it Gideon and Dexter will be here with your lady. You'll be glad to see her I'm sure, and I am very certain that you'll be willing to do anything to make sure she doesn't get hurt."

Matt's face was an expressionless mask as he listened to Beau. He knew that Festus was keeping an eye on Dodge, Sam was handy with the rifle he kept behind the bar, and there were many others who'd help to keep Kitty safe. Besides that Kitty was a smart, strong and resourceful woman who wasn't afraid to put up a fight and holler for help. He hoped that all those things would be enough to prevent the two brothers from getting their hands on her.

Of course he had no way of knowing that Kitty was flat on her back in Doc's office recovering from surgery.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Outside Dodge City

Gideon and Dexter were on the move soon after Beau told them to hurry to Dodge and bring back a woman named Kitty. They spent most of the day in the saddle, riding without pause. Beau had stressed how important the woman was to his plan, and his brothers were determined not to fail.

The sun was setting when Gideon pulled his horse to a stop and signaled his brother to do the same. "I figure we're 2 or 3 miles from Dodge." He took out a bandana and wiped the sweat from his forehead and cheeks. Dexter laughed, "You're a sight Gid, you just spread dust and dirt all over your face. "

Gideon scowled, "You're not so pretty yourself right now." He lifted his canteen to his lips and then turned it upside down in disgust, "I'm dried out. We need water and it's also time we got ourselves a wagon. Remember, Beau told us to steal a one so traveling with the woman would be easier."

They looked around and Dexter pointed to a farmhouse situated down a hill. It was the only building in sight, "It's that place or nothing." They rode towards the house and saw an elderly man unloading supplies from a wagon. They waved and ambled over.

The man smiled as they approached, "Hi there, my name's John Smythe. You're new around here but I'm sure you need what every traveler needs in this heat - water."

Dexter climbed off his horse and approached Smythe with a friendly smile, "You're right about that Mr. Smythe. We don't have much money, but we'll be glad to pay you what we can."

"Nice of you to offer, but no need. I always say when you do a kindness it comes back to you. The water pump is over there. Feel free to wash up. There are some tin cups on the ledge there. Drink up and fill your canteens."

Gideon smiled, "That's real friendly of you."

Dexter agreed, "It sure is, and you know I believe in that too, what you said – if you do a kindness it surely does come back to you."

The brothers pumped water into a bucket and couldn't resist filling a cup and pouring water over their heads. They drank their fill and were filling their canteens while keeping an eye on Smythe. He had unloaded his wagon and was about to unhitch his horse when Gideon yelled, "No need to do that. We'll be taking that horse and wagon and want it all hitched up." Smythe thought they were joking and started to laugh. His face froze when he saw two guns pointed at him as the men came closer. He put his hands up, "Take the horse, the wagon, anything."

"Thank you, we will." Gideon fired, hitting Smythe square between the eyes.

Without giving the farmer another look, the brothers tied their horses to the back of the wagon and climbed in. Dexter took the reins, "The water was sure refreshing. Let's get to Dodge and find that lady."

Doc and Kitty

Doc and Bess finished changing the dressing on Kitty's incision. There was no sign of infection and her pulse was normal. Doc looked pleased. "Kitty, you're doing so much better it's time I sent this good lady home to her family."

Kitty looked up at Bess, "You'll never know how much I appreciate you."

Bess blushed, "Nonsense, it's what friends are for." She looked at Doc, "Are you sure? You know I can stay as long as you need."

Doc took her hand in his. He knew how much Bess cared about Kitty, but also how much she missed her family, "I'm sure, but for a while could you come back each day for an hour or so? I can still use some help and Kitty will need your company."

Kitty piped up, "Only if it isn't too much trouble Bess."

Bess smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way. I'll go home now, but I'll see you tomorrow. Is 2:00 all right Doc?"

Doc nodded and gave Bess a hug. She hurried out the door eager to get back to her family, but happy to return the next day to see her friend.

Kitty was resting comfortably and started to doze off, so Doc went into the front room. He sat down and idly picked up a new scalpel that was lying on his desk. He'd ordered it weeks ago, but it had just arrived and he hadn't had time to clean it and put it away. He set the scalpel down. He'd take care of it later, at the moment he had a lot to think about. He mulled over the fact that Kitty hadn't told Matt about the surgery. He understood her reasons but wondered if it was the best decision. There was no way of knowing as far as he could see. Then there was the question Kitty hadn't yet asked, but would. She'd want to know if anything happened in surgery that would prevent her from having children. That was a hard one, because he couldn't know for sure. There was no test that he knew of that could tell one way or the other. She'd have to wait and see. That was a hard thing to tell a woman.

Dexter and Gideon

The brothers arrived in town and asked few locals to direct them to a stable. They found Moss Grimmick's easily and with Moss's help got their wagon pulled over and horses settled in. Dexter started to pay but Moss put his hand up, "Not now. You say you're just here for a short time, so you can pay when you leave." Dexter smiled, "Thank you sir, that's very fair. I have to add that I've seen a lot of stables in my travels and this is one of the best. Your service is worth a lot more than you're charging."

Moss lifted his chin with pride, "Thank you. Some complain about the price but not everyone appreciates what they're getting for their money. It's nice to hear from someone that does. What brings you two to Dodge?"

Dexter paused. He sighed deeply, lowered his eyes and stood quietly. After a few seconds he looked up, "We're trying to find a dear friend of our recently departed sister, Mary." He paused again and swallowed, "Our sweet sister, died just days ago. It was the same fever that killed Ma and Pa last year." Gideon put his hand on Dexter's shoulder and the brothers exchange woeful looks. Dexter continued with a tear in his voice, "Me and my brother were going through Mary's things and found a broach with a note saying that she wanted it to go to her beloved friend Kitty in Dodge City. We don't know who Kitty is, or how Mary came to know her but we loved our sister more than anything and want to fulfill her every last wish. Is there any chance that you would know how we could find a woman named Kitty in this town?"

Moss wiped a tear from his eye, "My condolences to you both. I know Miss Kitty. Everyone in Dodge does. She's been ill and is staying in Doc Adams' office. I don't know what her ailment is, but if you go see Doc he'll be able to help you.

Dexter grasped Moss's hand, "Thank you so much. We'll find the doctor and once we fulfill our sweet sister's wish we'll be heading home."

Moss stepped outside the stable and pointed, "Doc's office is down that way. You can't miss it, you'll see his sign. Since it looks like you'll be leaving soon, I'll see to your horses right away."

The brothers thanked Moss several times over and left. When they got a safe distance away they looked at each other and burst out laughing. Gideon patted his brother on the back, "That dead sister story was inspired. Wait til Beau hears about what you came up with so we could find that Kitty lady quick. He'll be proud."

Dexter was pleased, "You played you're part well too brother, it took both of us to pull it off. Now, lets go get us some dinner. We deserve a good meal. When we're done we'll pay a visit to that doctor's office.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Dodge City

Doc was deep in thought when a knock on his door roused him from his reverie, "Come on in."

The door opened and Gideon inched in slowly. He was stooped over with his arms folded across his stomach. Dexter hovered close behind, eyebrows furrowed with concern, "Doctor, we just got into town. My brother is real sick and the man in the stable said I should bring him here. I hope you don't mind us barging in like this."

Doc stood quickly and was all business, "No, no, I'm a doctor this is what I'm here for. Bring him over and I'll take a look."

Dexter quickly scanned the office. He didn't see a lady, but noticed a door to another room and figured she was in there. He pointed to the door, "Should I take him into that room, doctor?"

"No, no there's another patient in there." He patted the examination table, "Right up here is fine."

The brothers' eyes met in acknowledgment that the patient in the back room had to be the woman named Kitty. Gideon straightened up, and before Doc could even register surprise, punched him in the jaw. Dexter caught Doc as he fell backwards, gagged him with a bandana and shoved him into a chair. The brothers quickly tied Doc's wrists behind him and wrapped long ropes around him to bind him tightly to chair. Doc felt helpless. He could barely breath much less move, and struggling against the ropes didn't budge them an iota. He leaned back in exasperation and quickly realized that he was tied so tightly to the chair, if he tilted back or to the side the chair tilted with him. He leaned back and the two front chair legs came off the floor. He tilted forward and the legs hit the floor with a thud. His hope was that someone would hear and investigate.

Dexter watched as Doc made the legs of the chair hit the floor again and again. He pulled out his gun, "Gideon, he's the feisty type, maybe we should kill him."

Gideon was about to enter the back room and muttered nonchalantly, "Go ahead. Shoot him."

Dexter pointed his gun at Doc's head, "Nothing personal."

"Wait." Gideon turned suddenly and put his hand on Dexter's arm. "It might not be a good idea. We're in the middle of town and a shot would be heard. Folks are likely to come running. Let's just make sure he's gagged and tied up real good and leave him. That Kitty lady must be in the back. I'll go get her, you bring the wagon around."

Dexter holstered his gun. "Good thinking Gid. We do make a good team."

Until now Doc had assumed they were after money. Now that he realized they wanted Kitty, his fear for his own life evaporated and his desperation increased. He rocked furiously to make the chair legs bang against the floor. Kitty heard the noise and called out weakly, "Doc, is something wrong?"

Gideon looked at Doc, "You sit quiet now so no one gets killed."

He opened the door and saw a pale, fragile looking woman in a white night gown lying in bed. "You Kitty?"

She nodded, seeing no purpose in lying.

"Get up and get dressed. You're going on a trip."

"Where's Doc?"

"He's in the other room. He'll be fine as long as you do as I say."

Kitty knew her chances of being able to stand and get dressed were slim at best, but decided to try. Cooperation seemed her only course of action at the moment. She slowly and painfully pulled herself to a sitting position, and turned to put her feet on the floor. Stifling a groan she started to stand, but the pain in her abdomen was overwhelming and her knees buckled.

She sat back down on the edge of the bed, ashen and breathless from the effort. Gideon watched with dismay at the condition of the woman he was supposed to bring back to the cabin. Kitty looked at him with a strength and directness that surprised him and said calmly, "I can't stand on my own. I just had surgery. If you want me you'll have to take me as is and carry me out."

Gideon smacked the wall in frustration. He didn't want to deal with a sickly female, but he had to. Beau said she was crucial to the plan.

The door opened and Dexter strode in, "The wagon's downstairs." He looked at Kitty sitting on the side of the bed, "Why isn't she dressed?"

Gideon let out a sign of frustration, "Dexter this is going to be trickier than we thought. She says she had some kind of operation and can't even walk yet." He started pacing as he continued, "Taking her will be easy, I'll carry her out. Keeping her alive is another thing. We can't deliver a dead hostage to the cabin, we just can't."

After a minute he stood still and looked around, "All right, here's what we have to do. You bring a blanket, pillow and some sheets to the wagon and arrange something for her to lie on. I'll watch out the window and when no one's around I'll carry her down. We'll get her comfortable in the wagon, cover her with a sheet and be on our way. We may have to go slower than we like so she doesn't get bumped around too much. The main thing is we keep her alive."

Doc watched in horror when he saw Dexter walk by carrying bedding. A few minutes later the sight of Gideon carrying Kitty made him nauseous. She didn't look at him, her eyes were squeezed shut against the pain of being lifted and moved.

Feeling helpless Doc did the only thing he could, sway so the chair legs made noise against the floor and hope that someone would hear.

Gideon put Kitty on the blanket that now padded a section of the wagon. He set her head on a pillow and covered her with a sheet. She shifted a bit to get comfortable and he put a hand on her shoulder. Again she looked at him with a steadiness that surprised him. He whispered, "Don't make a sound or you're a dead woman." She held his eyes and spoke quietly but firmly, "Understood." The wagon moved and after a time Kitty knew they'd left the city limits. She had no idea who had taken her or why. She just hoped and prayed that Matt got back to Dodge soon. When he found out she was missing, he'd come for her.

Doc's Office

Doc was horrified and terrified, terrified for Kitty. He had no clue who those men were, where they were taking her or why, but she had to be found and brought back quickly. He continued to pull at the ropes and make noise with the chair. At the end of an hour he was drenched with sweat, his wrists were bleeding and no one had heard him.

He sat still to catch his breath. As he looked around, his eye caught something metal on his desk, the new scalpel that had arrived that day. The one he hadn't had a chance to clean and put it away. If he could get hold of the scalpel he could cut the rope that bound his wrists. It wouldn't be easy. With his wrists behind him, he couldn't see what he was doing, but he was a surgeon damn it and good one.

He pushed with his feet and little-by-little chugged the chair closer to the desk. Sweat poured down his face. He was in front of the scalpel and slowly chugged around so that his back was facing the desk and he could reach towards the scalpel. He squeezed his hands through an opening in the back of the chair, and stretched his fingers. He felt the tip of the scalpel and leaned back to get a better grip. Finally he had it between his fingers and held his breath as he brought it closer. Slowly he maneuvered the scalpel's edge until he felt it touch the rope. He started working it back and forth. Suddenly he lost his grip. The scalpel dropped to the floor and his heart dropped with it.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

The Wilson Cabin – the Next Morning

Matt was on a cot staring at the ceiling when the sun rose. Sleep had been elusive. The sweltering heat and restraints that prevented him from moving freely made sleep difficult, but the biggest reason for his wakefulness was the person who filled his thoughts. His worry for Kitty made him feel like a caged tiger. As he felt his jaw clench and muscles strain futilely against the ropes that bound him, he tried to assure himself that Gideon and Dexter had to have failed in their attempt to kidnap her. She was a strong and resourceful woman, and Sam, Festus and others would do anything to keep her safe. The more he thought about it, the more he convinced himself that Festus already had the two Wilson brothers locked up in cells.

He was taking a deep breath to calm his nerves when he heard the front door open and looked towards the sound. Gideon entered, grimy with sweat and trail dust. Dexter followed carrying Kitty's limp and unconscious form in his arms. She wore nothing but a nightgown – her head lolled back, her face a deadly white and her bare legs dangling down.

Shocked by Kitty's condition Matt frantically pulled at the ropes that held him, "What did you do to her?"

Beau ignored Matt, strode angrily across the room and glared at Dexter and Gideon, "What took you so long?" He nodded towards Kitty, "And she'd better not be dead."

Gideon put a hand up, "Take it easy Beau, she's alive but sickly. We found her in a doctor's office. It seems he operated on her not long ago and she hasn't mended yet. She can't even walk on her own. That's not our fault, we had to take her the was she was. We were slow coming back because we didn't want to bump her around too much. Even so she started moaning and groaning and then went unconscious. She's alive though."

Beau pointed to a bed, "All right, put her down there and try not to jostle her more." His initial anger abated a little, "Seems like you two did all right under the circumstances. Go get cleaned up and get something to eat." He looked at Matt, "I'm going to untie you for a time. I want you to talk to your lady so I can see that she can wake up. Be sure you don't do anything I don't like or you're both dead, her first so you have to watch."

As Beau untied the ropes, Matt looked at Kitty with a lump in his throat. His heart ached at how pale and fragile she looked. The second he was free he rushed to her side and gently stroked her cheek, "Kitty, Kitty can you wake up?"

Her eyes fluttered open. When she saw Matt she was totally confused, "Matt you're here. How? Where are we?"

Matt took her hand, "Beau Wilson led Mike and me into a trip. I'm so, so sorry Kitty they brought you here because of me."

Kitty whispered, "Is Mike here too?"

Matt swallowed hard. Kitty cared about Mike as much as he did. They'd shared a lot of good times, meals, laughs and lively talks with the spirited Irishmen. They'd also had the privilege of being taken into another world, when Mike sang his beloved Irish folk songs in his lilting tenor voice. Matt looked into Kitty's questioning eyes and knew he had to tell her, "I'm sorry to have to say this Kitty. Mike is dead, they killed him."

Tears welled up in her eyes, "Oh no. Dear, sweet, wonderful Mike. Mike who was always so bursting with life."

Kitty squeezed Matt's hand and for a brief moment they were lost in their memories of their friend. Matt pushed a stray hair off of Kitty's wan face and set his grief for Mike aside. He had to focus on the woman lying ill before him. "Kitty, Gideon said Doc operated on you. Why? What happened? Did someone hurt you?"

She met his eyes, "No Matt, it was nothing like that. Doc found something when he examined me and had to operate. It was nothing that anyone did. It's not anything to worry about. I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine."

It was obvious to Matt that she wasn't perfectly fine and he was about to ask another question when Beau shoved a cup of water into his hands, "Here, give her a drink. We can't have her perish from the heat now, can we?"

Matt glared at Beau but took the cup. He put his hand behind Kitty's head and gently lifted it as he put the cup to her lips. She drank the water and Matt set her head back down on the pillow. He grasped her hand again and she gave him the most reassuring smile she could manage before falling into an exhausted sleep.

Dodge City – The Same Morning

Festus woke up hungry. He quickly decided that he needed someone to have breakfast with, most particularly someone who could be talked into footing the bill. Figuring Doc to be a likely candidate he climbed the stairs to the office and knocked.

Doc's head was drooping. He'd dozed off gagged and tied, but woke at the sound of the knock and immediately started rocking his chair back and forth to make noise.

Festus heard the sound and was puzzled, "Doc? What ya doin? I jus hear a tap tappin."

Doc starting rocking even more vigorously to make chair legs hit the floor with more force.

"Doc, I hear a tappin an a bangin, are ya fixin something? I could help ya, then once what you're fixin is fixed we could go git us some breakfast."

Festus heard more banging. "Doc, ya want help or don't ya?" Still getting no answer as the banging continued, Festus shook his head, "All right Doc, if ya don't want no help, I'll just mosey along."

He was half way down the stairs when his stomach rumbled loudly. He paused very briefly, hurried back up the stairs and yelled, "Doc, I'm a comin in ta help ya. It's the right thing ta do."

Festus the door open. His jaw dropped and he froze for a second in disbelief at the sight of Doc gagged and tied to a chair. Then he rushed over, quickly untied the gag and cut the ropes. "Golly Bill, what happened?"

Doc spoke rapidly as Festus tugged the ropes away, "Festus, they took Kitty. We have to find her, she's in no condition to be moved."

"Who, Doc and where'd they take er?"

"I don't know. Two men I've never seen before. Listen, let's go over to the stable and speak to Moss, they may have stopped there to have their horses looked after."

Inside Moss Grimmick's stable Doc explained what happened and described the two men. Moss crossed his arm in front of him and shook his head in bewilderment, "They stopped here all right, but they seemed nice, real nice. It's hard to believe they'd kidnap Miss Kitty."

Festus piped up, "Well they did Moss, an they had Doc here all tied up an gagged an wot not. Did they say their names or where they was headin?"

Moss shook his head. "Nope."

"Well how was they travelin? I mean the kind a horses an such."

"I can tell you that Festus. They came in driving a one horse wagon pulled by a big roan." Moss frowned, "Now that I think of it, it looked a lot like Jack Smythe's horse. Anyway they had two saddle horses tied behind. Both medium size – a bay and a pinto."

Festus nodded, "Thank ya, that gives me a good notion a the kind a tracks I'll be lookin fur. I'll be followin them directly."

Doc gave Festus a no nonsense look, "You're not going without me. Kitty will need medical care when we find her."

"All right Doc git ya buggy an what all you'll need. I'll grab us some rifles an we'll git movin.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

The Cabin

Beau downed a cup of water in one gulp and smiled behind his sleeve as he wiped his mouth. He was pleased and relieved to see Kitty awake and coherent. She was a vital part of his plan, his insurance that the marshal would cooperate. He decided to allow Matt to remain at her as she slept, it was good for her health.

Matt brushed aside the damp stray hairs that clung to Kitty's too pale face. The words she'd said echoed in his head - _Doc found something when he examined me and had to operate._ He thought about the night they'd spent together, just before he left to meet up with Mike and Beau Wilson.

For months he'd been gone from Dodge more that usual, a lot more. When he was in town he was busy catching up on work, and exhausted from his travels. Neither he nor Kitty were pleased with the situation, but kept reminding themselves it was temporary. That night he'd walked up the steps to her suite to give her good news and bad.

She'd heard his footsteps and opened the door before he knocked, wearing the royal blue dress he like so much. "Come in Cowboy, dinner's almost ready. Let's have a drink before we eat."

She poured them each a brandy. They clinked glasses and took a sip before he sat on the settee and pulled her onto his lap. She snuggled close and they quietly relished each other's warmth and company. After a few minutes he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, "Kitty, when I saw these I thought of you. I could picture you wearing them, and figured you'd make them look kind of nice."

Kitty laughed lightly and lifted the lid. Inside was an exquisite pair of earrings. Delicate silver moons with a single pearl hanging from each. When Matt saw the look on Kitty's face he knew he'd made the right choice.

"Oh Matt, these are so elegant and beautiful. I'll put them right on."

He watched her deftly removed her gold hoop earrings and replace them with her gift. "Kitty, I have good news. The vacant sheriff positions in Eagle Springs, Franklin and Belmont have all been filled so I won't be away from Dodge so much. Helping the deputies in those towns whenever things went bad took me away a lot, too much."

Kitty glowed, "Oh Matt, that makes me so happy and I know you're pleased too. You've been being run ragged hurrying from town to town to put out fires. She stroked his cheek, "You're not finished. What else do you have to say?"

Matt gave her a lopsided grin, "You know me too well. All right, here it is. I know I just said I would be around more, but I have to leave early tomorrow morning for a few days."

Kitty looked into his eyes, "Matt maybe you should send someone else this time. You just got back and I…."

He broke in before she could continue, "Honey, I know how much I've been away, and I will be around more after this but I have a chance to get the Wilsons."

"The Wilsons?" She bit her lower lip, "Matt, you've said no one can figure out where their hide out is. No one can find them."

"Until now. One of them has turned himself in and made a deal with the Attorney General to lead me and Mike McGuire to the hideout in exchange for amnesty."

Kitty stared straight ahead. After a moment she spoke firmly, "Get them Matt, be careful, but get them."

Later that night they'd made love and he'd touched every inch of her body. He'd rubbed his hand across her stomach, and felt a small, unfamiliar swelling. He didn't want her to think he thought she was getting fat, which she wasn't. He also didn't think she could be pregnant, but if she was he wanted to know. He commented as casually as he could, "Kitty, I um - well you seem to be a little - well - swollen. Is there anything I should know?"

She'd smiled, "It's a little embarrassing Matt. I've been having problems with gas. Doc said he'd give me pills." She pulled him over for a long sweet kiss that ended all talk.

Now as he sat by Kitty's side knowing that Doc had found something that needed surgery, Matt decided that on that night he'd done too much talking and not enough listening.

Festus and Doc

Festus quickly found tracks that fit what Moss had described, a wagon being pulled by a heavy horse followed by 2 smaller horses. He got on his mule and with Doc close behind in his buggy, they were on their way.

Before long they found themselves near Jack Smythe's farm. When they got close, Festus saw a body lying in the dirt face up, with insects swarming around, "Doc look it."

Doc quickly climbed from his buggy and was shocked. Smythe had been shot in the face at close range. Festus hurried to Doc's side and felt ill at the sight of the old farmer's mutilated face.

Doc slowly shook his head, "Those men did this to steal Smythe's horse and wagon. Festus, we have to find Kitty fast. I don't know who they are or what they want, but I see what they're capable of."

Festus looked grim, "Doc, this here looks like the kind a thing them Wilsons do. Matthew should a caught em by now, but I'm afeared it's Wilsons that have Miss Kitty, an I'm wonderin where Matthew's at."

The Cabin

Matt gently dabbed away the sweat that streamed down Kitty's face. It was obvious that she shouldn't have been moved.

He looked up and saw Beau eyeing him carefully, "Beau, I've been around the Dodge doctor enough to know that after surgery a patient needs care. If you want Kitty to improve I need some things so I can tend to her."

Beau looked at Kitty and saw she wasn't looking too good.

"Keep talking."

"I have to change her bandages and need clean ones. Someone has to wash a couple of sheets and I mean really scrub them. When they're dry they can be torn into strips. The other thing is nourishment. She can't eat solid food so meat broth is best. It doesn't seem like you raise chickens, so someone has to hunt."

Beau mulled it over and decided quickly. "Dexter and Gideon go out there and shoot a rabbit or something. Skin and clean it and then boil it to make broth."

He grinned at Harlan, "Take two sheets down to the stream and wash them."

Harlan bristled, "Beau, I'm no laundress. Make Uriah do it."

Beau grinned, "He's no laundress either."

"He's the youngest now that Willie's gone."

Beau's grin didn't waver, "Uriah will stay here with me and help guard the prisoners. You go wash sheets, it's something you'll be good at."

Harlan glowered but got two sheets and stormed out.

Beau laughed and looked at Matt, "All right marshal. While we wait for my brothers, I'll explain what you're going to do for us so we don't kill your lady."

Festus and Doc

Festus and Doc buried Smythe in a shallow grave. They'd arrange for a service and marker later. There was no time now, they had to get back on the trail. As the hours passed, every fiber of Doc's being ached for them to go faster, but he refrained from voicing his frustration. At mid-day they came upon a stream. It was almost dry, but a tiny trickle of water was dribbling along. Festus got off his mule.

Doc couldn't contain himself, "Festus, we can't stop."

"Doc, it's hot enuf fur mama chickens ta be layin boiled eggs. We push our animals too hard we gonna kill em. We gotta let em drink."

Doc knew Festus was right, and reluctantly got out of his buggy and led his horse to the stream.

Festus leaned over to fill a canteen and saw some dried blood on the ground. It was where Matt's shoulder had been grazed by Willard's bullet. He pointed to the blood, "Doc, thar was sum kinda trouble here. That's a sign we're headin in the right direction."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

The Cabin

Gideon and Dexter were happy to follow Beau's directive and went into the woods to hunt. Harlan was filled with resentment as he walked to the stream to wash sheets. He cursed Beau for his air of superiority and himself for not standing up to his twin.

Uriah and Beau sat down at a table in the cabin. Beau took out a deck of cards, "How about five-card draw?" Uriah nodded and threw a coin on the table. Beau matched the bet and dealt. After an hour of playing poker, Beau threw down the cards, "Let's take a break. It's time I had a word with the marshal."

Matt was sitting at Kitty's side as she slept. Beau called over, "Marshal, come here and take a seat." Matt rose quietly and sat across from Beau.

Beau grinned. "I know you want to help your lady so here's how it will work. Today you'll tend to her. Tomorrow you'll do as I say so we don't kill her. You, marshal are going to get us into Fort Dodge. I plan on robbing the place."

Matt spoke with disbelief, "Your plan is to rob a fort full of soldiers."

Beau laughed gleefully, "On the last Saturday of each month a shipment of money arrives in Fort Dodge, a whole month's worth of salaries and expenses. It sits in an underground room from Saturday night until Monday morning, when everyone gets paid. You and I will arrive at the fort at 11AM tomorrow, the last Sunday of the month. Battalions A and B will be out patrolling. Everyone else will be attending chapel except for the few soldiers who'll be on guard. Marshal, you are trusted. They will let you in without question and I'll be with you. You'll ask to see Commander Lewis and be told he's at chapel. I checked that too, he is a religious man. You'll say we'll go to the mess hall for coffee and wait. We'll walk towards the mess hall, but take a detour to a door at the rear of the fort. That door hasn't been used in years, it's covered with vines and its hinges are rusty. Needless to say it is never guarded. We will unbolt the door and force it open. Dexter and Gideon will be waiting. They'll enter, go downstairs, pack the money in bags and leave. We'll re-bolt the door and go to the mess hall. No one will suspect a thing until Monday when they find the money missing. We'll be long be gone without a trace."

Beau laughed again, clearly pleased with himself. "Now marshal, it's important for you to remember that Uriah and Harlan will be here with Kitty. It would be a very bad idea for you to try to tip off the commander. You see if we don't return with the money within 2 hours of leaving, your lady will be shot. If any strangers approach the cabin while we're gone, she'll be shot. Understood?"

Matt nodded with his jaw clenched, "Tell me something Beau, what happens to Kitty and me after the robbery?"

Beau grinned, "We'll let you go."

Matt knew that that was as likely as pigs flying.

The door opened and Gideon walked in carrying a skinned rabbit. Dexter came in next and went to the stove to boil water. Gideon held up the animal with pride, "I shot him and me and Gideon skinned him." He paused and frowned, " Speaking of skinning, I left my knife outside. No matter, I'll get it later."

Harlan stormed in carrying two clean sheets. He tossed them to Beau without a word.

Beau caught them, "Dry already?"

"In this heat, of course they're dry."

Beau tossed a sheet back, "This one's still dirty. Wash it again."

Harlan didn't lift a hand to catch the sheet, and it fell to the floor, "It's as clean as the other."

"Not now it isn't, it's on the ground. Wash it again." Harlan grabbed the sheet and stomped out.

Beau tossed the remaining sheet to Matt, "All right marshal, here you are."

Matt tore it up and looked at Kitty, "I'm going to change the bandages. It's what Doc would do."

She gave him a look of confidence and raised one eyebrow. Her voice was but a whisper, yet was filled with her typical humor and strength, "Well Cowboy, you'd better do a good job or when we get back to Dodge, Doc will never let you hear the end of it."

The slightest of smiles crossed his lips, "That's the truth." He turned to Beau "I'm going to lift her nightgown. I'd appreciate it if you'd all respect her privacy and turn around."

Beau shrugged, "Why not, " and motioned to his brothers. They stood with their backs to Kitty as Matt lifted her nightgown.

Matt removed her bandages and blanched at the size of the incision. There was some dried blood near the stitches, but no pus or sign of infection. He dipped a bandage in water, gently washed the area and applied a clean dressing.

Kitty kept her eyes on him the whole time, careful to not react even slightly as he washed the painfully tender incision. When he looked at her she smiled, and he realized she had never looked more beautiful to him.

He announced, "I'm done. Is the broth ready?"

Beau laughed as he turned around, "When Gideon brought her in, she looked so poorly I was worried she wouldn't last long. With you taking care of her marshal, a load is being taken off my mind. I thank you for that."

Matt glared, "Is the broth ready?"

Fort Dodge – That Night (Saturday)

Privates Gleason and Daniels were standing guard at the entrance to Fort Dodge. They were drenched with sweat and wishing they could wear something cooler than their uniforms. Gleason suddenly smiled and pointed towards an approaching wagon. "Daniels you're new so don't realize what a pretty sight that is – the pay wagon."

The wagon drove directly into the fort, and when the driver pulled to a stop Commander Lewis walked over, "On time as usual."

The driver handed over a receipt, "Monthly salaries, and expenses for food, grain, hay, uniforms and miscellaneous - $25,240."

Colonel Lewis looked at the paper, "I'm sure all is in order. Captain Jones and some men will take the money downstairs and count it. Then I'll sign for it. In the meantime go get something to eat."

The Cabin – Sunday 1:00 AM

Matt was on his cot pretending to sleep. His eyes were closed but he was listening hard. If anyone spoke or moved he wanted to know it. He still had no idea how he was going to get out of this situation, but wanted to be ready for any opportunity.

The air was hot and still, and as Matt forced himself to remain alert no sound was heard for hours. It was after midnight when he heard 2 voices whispering in the dark. He couldn't make out their words, but even whispered, the tone was unmistakably angry. He opened his eyes and peered into the darkness. One of the men opened the door and shoved the other man outside. It was too dark to make out faces, but Matt knew it was the twins, Beau and Harlan. He continued to listen in the darkness but heard nothing more. At dawn he lost his struggle to remain awake and dozed off.

Festus and Doc - Sunday 1:00 AM

Thanks to an unnaturally bright full moon, Doc and Festus were able to continue traveling past midnight. They were plowing through a stretch of high, dried out grassland when Festus decided to scout ahead. A few minutes later he returned, "Doc, I say we stop here until sun up. We're headin to a stretch of rocky territory. I can make out boulders an such. We'll be needin the light a day to see where we're goin."

Doc's heart wanted them to continue, but his brain trusted Festus and he reluctantly agreed. They found a clearing and laid out their bedrolls. Between the relentless heat and their concern for Kitty sleep was unlikely, but they would rest their tired bodies until dawn.

TBC

AN - $25,240 would be about $600,000 in today's dollars. Also I learned enlisted men earned $13 to $17 a month. Officers' earnings started at about $100 a month and went up quite a bit from there depending upon rank.


	12. Chapter 12

The Cabin – 7 AM Sunday

After lying in bed alert for most of the night, Matt dozed off at dawn. Just hours later he heard the door and his eyes sprang open. He looked towards the sound and blinked as the bright sunlight streamed into the room. Beau was standing in the doorway. He was framed by the glow of hazy sunlight as he looked around wearing his usual grin, "All right, let's get things going. Marshal I'll give you some time to see to your lady before we put her in the wagon."

Matt sat up, "What are you talking about? You said she'd stay here with Harlan and Uriah until we all got back."

"Change of plans. She comes in the wagon. Uriah will drive and when we're close to the fort he'll pull over into that little grove of trees that's nearby. They'll be hidden well enough. If he thinks anything is even starting to go sour he'll kill her right there. That's a nice incentive for you to behave yourself, don't you agree marshal?"

Matt was perplexed. He couldn't see any sense in the decision to travel with an injured female hostage. It increased the risk of being noticed. Also, why would Beau think he needed more of an incentive? He'd certainly believed the man when he said that Kitty would remain under guard in the cabin and be killed if they didn't get back with the money in 2 hours or strangers came near.

He looked around, "Beau, where does Harlan fit in all of this?"

Beau grinned, "I have him out back fixing a fence. He'll come in when he's done and stay here to shoot any strangers that come snooping around. Now you go tend to the lady. I don't want her moaning and groaning while we travel." Matt hurried over to Kitty and whispered, "You heard? You're going with us," She nodded, "I don't get it Matt, but maybe it's a good thing. Maybe someone will notice me and get help."

He didn't want to mention that someone noticing could get them both killed. He stroked her cheek then quickly changed her bandages and gave her a long drink of water. Beau announced abruptly, "Time to go. Marshal, take her to the wagon. Then you and I will mount up." Matt gently lifted Kitty and held her close. She looked up at him with faith and questions co-existing in her eyes. He whispered, "It will be all right," not knowing how that could possibly be.

He stepped out of the cabin into the bright sunlight, cradling Kitty in his arms, and squinted against the light as he walked towards the wagon. Suddenly he saw a glimmer of metal in the sunlight. A knife was lying on a nearby tree stump. It had to be the one Gideon had forgotten after skinning the rabbit. Matt gently set Kitty down in the wagon and quickly glanced around. Dexter and Gideon had already set out for the fort. Uriah was standing outside the cabin holding a rifle, but seemed distracted and was looking at the ground. Harlan was nowhere to be seen, probably still fixing the fence. Beau was a few feet away saddling his horse. Matt didn't want to draw attention to himself. He held his breath and with one smooth motion, grabbed the knife and quickly shoved it up his sleeve.

Uriah looked up and Matt bent over Kitty and adjusted her pillow. She met his eyes, and he knew she'd seen him take the knife. He pulled a sheet over her and glanced towards Uriah. He was again looking at the ground. Stealthily Matt slid the knife under the sheet next to Kitty's hand and whispered, "Kitty this might come in handy. I don't know if you'll have a chance to use it, or if you even have the strength right now, but it could offer some protection."

She moved her right hand under the sheet and took hold of the knife, "If I get the chance, I'll have the strength. Believe me."

He nodded slightly, "I believe you." He left her to join Beau.

Matt and Beau mounted, and Uriah climbed into the wagon. Beau smiled, "Let's go. Dexter and Gideon are waiting." Kitty felt the wagon move. She wrapped her fingers tightly around the handle of the knife. If she had the chance she'd have the strength. No doubt about it.

Festus and Doc

Doc and Festus were back on the trail at sunrise and reached the plateau where Matt and Mike had been taken by the Wilsons. Suddenly Festus heard Doc yell, "Blast it, not now."

Festus turned and saw that a wheel on Doc's wagon had hit a rock and snapped. He jumped off his mule, "Don't fret none Doc, we'll get it fixed lickity split.

It took a half hour for Festus and Doc to fix the wagon wheel and they were drenched with sweat when they finished. Finally they were again on their way, but after a short time Festus stopped and put his hand up signaling Doc to wait. He slid off his mule, "Doc, wait here, I gotta look around. The trail brung us here, but all I'm seein is boulders an such."

Festus walked around and eventually came to the spot where Beau had pointed out the cabin to Matt and Mike. He motioned to Doc excitedly, "Look it here Doc. That thar looks like a hide out if ever I saw one."

Doc stood beside Festus, "You're right. Have you seen anybody down there?"

"Nope, no people, no horses no nothin. Let's go down an have us a look see."

Doc got his rifle, Festus took out his pistol and they made their way down the rocky, dirt hill. They'd almost reached the cabin when Festus pointed at the ground, "Looky Doc, a lot a bleedin happened right thar." Doc saw a shiny object poking up out of the dirt, and picked it up, "Festus, something happened here all right. This is a sheriff's badge. Kitty told me that Matt would be working with Mike McGuire. I have a feeling this was his."

Festus shook his head not wanting to think that the likable Irishman could be dead. He whispered, "Let's keep on Doc."

They reached the front door. Doc had his rifle ready. Neither of them saw the man lurking around the corner with his body pressed against the side of the house.

Pistol in hand, Festus kicked the door in and quickly stepped aside. He looked at Doc. They didn't hear a sound. Festus nodded and rushed into the cabin, with Doc following. No one was there. Doc immediately noticed a pile of bandages next to a cot, some of them caked with dried blood. "Festus, Kitty was here, I'm sure of it, and it looks like someone changed her bandages."

"Could that someone a been Matthew?"

"Seems likely Festus, he'd know how to do it. We have to find them. It's looking more and more like they both need help."

"I know that Doc, but we ain't got no idea where they been took."

"Ha, ha, ha"

Doc and Festus were startled by the sound of a strange laugh. They looked over and were even more startled by what they saw. A man was leaning on the doorframe looking like a strange and ghoulish phantom. He was bathed in sunlight, white-blond hair matted with sweat, green eyes aglow, blood seeping through the soiled sheet he held firmly against his side.

Coming to their senses they hurried over and got him onto a bed. Doc quickly examined him. He'd been stabbed, and the wound was deep and bad. The fact that the man was still alive confounded Doc, but knew his efforts to help him were futile.

Festus could tell the man was fading fast. "Who are ya?"

"Beau Wilson." His voice was faint but audible, "They went to rob Fort Dodge. Tell my brother Harlan that Beau sent you, and make sure he hangs."

Festus was taken aback by the request and didn't answer. Beau spit his words out with all the strength he could muster, "Say, you'll do it. Say it."

"All right. I'll do it."

Beau grinned and died.

Festus looked at Doc, "Let's git us to Fort Dodge."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Matt

The group traveled towards Fort Dodge at a fast pace, with Uriah pushing the wagon horse hard to keep up with the two riders in front. The wagon rocked and bounced, and Kitty instinctively crossed her left arm over her abdomen and held on to her side in reaction to the pain and nausea caused by the movement. Her right hand clutched the knife by its handle. They reached a grove of trees about a quarter mile from the fort and slowed to a halt. Uriah looked glumly at his brother and nodded towards the trees, "I know that's where you want me to wait, but Beau it doesn't make sense. Keeping her at the cabin was a better idea. I can still take her back. Me and Harlan will keep an eye on her. I'll shoot her if you aren't back with the money soon, I promise."

"I don't remember asking your opinion. Your job is simple. Keep the wagon hidden in those trees as best you can. If you hear gunfire or think there's a problem shoot the lady."

Uriah threw up his hands, "It still doesn't make sense Beau. If I shot her in the cabin no one would ever find out. If I shoot her out here some soldier might hear and come running.

"Like I said, I didn't ask your opinion. Get moving."

Shaking his head in annoyance, Uriah flicked the reins and drove into the trees to take cover.

"All right marshal let's keep going. From here on in we'll ride nice and slow so we don't cause suspicion if anyone sees us." Matt nodded calmly, but his mind was racing as he tried to figure a way out of the situation. They were ambling along towards the fort, when company of soldiers trotted past going in the same direction. The sergeant in command recognized Matt and lifted his hand in greeting as he rode by. Matt lifted his in response and whispered to his companion, "Beau, they're returning to the fort, not out on patrol like you thought they'd be. Something's different. They'll be a lot more soldiers around than you figured. Maybe you should find out what's going on before we continue."

"I want that money now. I'm not waiting another month. I've waited too many months."

Matt looked at the man riding beside him and had an epiphany. Beau's customary cool intelligence, smug grin and air of intelligence were decidedly missing, and in a flash of intuition Matt knew he was riding beside Harlan not Beau. Harlan was Beau's twin. He was wearing Beau's clothes, riding Beau's horse, and had even tried to assume Beau's grin, but there was no way he could imitate Beau's intelligence and confidence. Now that he thought about it, Matt realized that after seeing the twins leave the cabin last night, he had only seen one of them. Harlan must have decided that killing Beau and assuming his identity was the road to respect and riches.

Figuring he might be able to take advantage of the fact that he was dealing with the more impulsive, less intelligent of the twins. Matt reviewed the situation. Kitty was in a wagon a quarter mile away. She had a knife that she'd use if she could, but she didn't have a gun. Uriah would shoot her if he heard gunfire or if anyone came near. Dexter and Gideon were behind the fort waiting for a door to open.

The sun was blazing down, the air was torrid, and sweat trickled down Matt's back as his mind ran in circles trying to come up with a plan to get Kitty to safety. Out of nowhere he heard a loud crash. It took him a second to register what the sound was, and to realize it was a welcome one – thunder.

Lightening flashed and the skies opened up and as if the angels in heaven were bailing water. Matt looked at Harlan just as the man looked up and stared at the sky in disbelief. Moving quickly, Matt hurled himself onto Harlan's body, knocked him to the ground and landed on top of him. Harlan was stunned, he'd been caught totally unawares by Matt, the rain, everything. He played the only card he had, "If Uriah hears a shot, he'll kill her."

Matt punched Harlan in the jaw, "Gunfire's not needed." He punched Harlan again and again, and left him unconscious in the pounding rain.

Matt's got back on his horse. His impulse was to ride directly to Kitty, but he feared that Uriah would shoot her if he saw him coming. As he was figuring out his next move, he saw a familiar mule and buggy in the distance, and knew instantly it was Festus and Doc. It quickly occurred to him that if Uriah saw them, he would either kill Kitty or use her as a shield. He started signaling for Festus and Doc to go back.

Festus pulled his mule to a stop, "Doc, even with this rain a pourin, I can tell that thar is Matthew wavin at us. Let's get a move on."

Matt knew immediately that Festus had misunderstood his signal and was continuing to come his way. He had to stop them before they saw Uriah, or more importantly before Uriah saw them.

Meanwhile as the rain continued to pour, Uriah grew angry and impatient. The rain had been a welcome relief at first, but even under the cover of trees he was getting soaked and uncomfortable. He decided not to wait for his brothers. He'd drive the wagon back to the cabin and get out of the rain. Instructions be damned. It wasn't like Beau to give such stupid instructions anyway.

He yanked the reins and drove out of the grove into the open. He turned the wagon in the direction of the cabin but froze. He saw a man on a mule, followed by a man driving a buggy coming from the direction of the cabin, and could see the men had rifles. He didn't know what to do. Should he wait and shoot the woman if they noticed him? Should he shoot the woman now and get it over with? Should he take off in a different direction? He couldn't decide.

Matt saw Uriah watching Festus and Doc and read indecision in his body. He spurred his horse to a gallop. In the back of his mind he noted that the rain had just ended as quickly as it had begun and the sun was blazing once again.

Uriah remained frozen for seconds before the sound of a horse galloping penetrated his consciousness. He turned and saw Matt riding towards him like a bat out of hell. He quickly scrambled to the back of the wagon. Using the woman as a shield was his only hope.

Kitty knew something was happening and wrapped her fingers more tightly around the handle of the knife. Uriah jumped to her side, gun in one hand. He slipped his hands underneath her body to lift her, and pressed the gun against her back. "Feel this gun? You squirm or say a word you're dead." She was furious, "Damn you." Before he could lift her, she turned onto her left side and stabbed him with all the strength her weakened body could gather. He felt a searing pain in his left shoulder. She pulled the knife out and stabbed again. Shocked and in excruciating pain, Uriah stepped back, lost his balance and fell backwards from the wagon. Kitty rolled onto her back, breathless and still holding the bloody knife,

Matt was a few feet away and jumped from his horse, "Don't move."

Uriah was badly wounded but alive. He scrambled to his knees, picked up the gun he'd dropped and took a shot, but pain and panic made the shot go wide. Matt fired back hitting Uriah in the chest and he fell forward.

Matt walked quickly towards the wagon. Uriah was face down in the mud barely breathing. He gritted his teeth and thought _We Wilsons are the best. _Matt was just steps away. Uriah drew upon his last impossible ounce of strength, took hold of his gun and fired. Matt went down. Uriah smiled and became the second Wilson brother to die that day with a smile on his face.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Festus and Doc

When Festus and Doc saw Matt galloping full tilt towards a wagon, they knew that's where Kitty had to be. As they rode as fast as a mule could gallop and a buggy could go, they saw a man fall backwards from the wagon and soon after heard shots.

As soon as they got close, Doc grabbed his medical bag and with the speed and dexterity of a man 20 years younger, climbed up beside Kitty. Festus saw Uriah's body lying in the mud and ran over. That's when he saw Matt.

Kitty was clutching the bloody knife and trembling. Committing that violent act, even though in self-defense, had shaken her. She heard Doc's loving voice saying her name and turned to him as he gently took the knife from her hands.

"Oh Doc."

"It's over Kitty. Let me have a look at you."

He briefly examined her and was pleased that the stitches were still intact and there was no sign of infection. She had grown thinner and weaker over the last couple of days, but things could be a lot worse.

"Doc, where's Matt? I heard his voice and gun shots."

Before Doc could speak Festus called out. "Doc come quick."

Kitty and Doc heard the urgency in Festus' voice and their eyes met briefly before Doc hurried out of the wagon."

Festus had already managed to turn Matt over. There was a gaping wound in his lower abdomen. He was conscious, but barely and whispered, "Kitty?"

Doc applied pressure to stop the bleeding, "She's fine Matt, be still."

Matt sought Festus with his eyes, "Two Wilsons are behind the fort. Tell Commander Lewis."

"I'll do it, Matthew, jus be easy now."

Doc looked up, "Festus this wound is bad. I'll do what I can here, but I have to get him to the fort to safely get the bullet out. You and I can't lift him into the wagon, so here's what I want you to do. Drive Kitty to the fort and bring some men back out here right away. Make sure you tell a medic to get Kitty to bed in the infirmary, she's not in the best shape herself. Nothing life threatening and I want to keep it that way."

Festus was on his way before Doc finished speaking. When he got inside the fort Commander Lewis was there to meet him. Festus jumped from the wagon and without so much as a hello, breathlessly spit out words faster than he ever had before in his life, "Commander, I gotta say 3 things. Miss Kitty here needs care, Matthew's shot an I need men ta come help and two of them Wilsons are hidin out back."

The commander, being a man of experience and good sense took action immediately. Within minutes Festus was leading 3 soldiers back to Doc, 6 men were behind the fort arresting Dexter and Gideon, and Kitty was in the infirmary under the care of a kind and competent medical officer named Lieutenant William Bates.

Bates made sure Kitty was comfortably ensconced in a clean bed and gave her a big cup of water, "It looks to me like you'll be fine, but you will need rest and care. I'll leave you now so you can sleep."

"Thank you. Oh Lieutenant one question please. When they bring someone in for surgery where do they take him?"

He pointed to the adjacent room, "The operating room is right there." Bates looked at Kitty. He'd heard rumors about Miss Russell and Marshal Dillon, and personally believed they weren't just rumors. He suddenly understood what she was getting at and said quietly. "I'll leave the door open so you have a clear view of the operating room and can see when they bring him in."

Kitty smiled her thanks and 15 minutes later saw Matt's unconscious body being set down on the operating table. She saw the look on Doc's face and knew it wasn't good. As time dragged by she kept her eyes glued to him and to Matt. Finally, after what seemed like forever the surgery was over and Matt was put on a stretcher and carried to another room. Doc turned and noticed Kitty for the first time, yet was not totally surprised that she'd been watching. He walked to the side of her bed, "You are supposed to be sleeping."

She didn't waste words, "How is he Doc?"

Doc rubbed his mustache, "Like I've said before, Matt Dillon has the constitution of an ox and the stubbornness of a mule. I'll want him to stay here for a couple of days before bringing him back to Dodge, but he'll be fine. Now Miss Russell, I would like you to go to sleep."

Kitty squeezed Doc's hand. He kissed her forehead and she fell asleep with a smile on her lips.

Meanwhile, after telling Commander Lewis all he knew, Festus was hurrying to the infirmary to check on his friends. He saw a couple of soldiers walk by holding a scowling, mud caked man by the arms and froze in his tracks. His eyes widened in shock, his jaw dropped and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He, Festus Haggin, would swear on a stack of bibles that the man walking with those soldiers was Beau Wilson, the man he'd seen die in the cabin. He stared for a full minute trying to make sense out it. A smile crossed his lips and he relaxed. He recalled Beau's request, and understood. He hurried over to the soldiers, "Hold on a second privates, "I got a message ta give ya prisoner here."

Festus looked at the man "You Harlan?" The man growled, "Yep." Festus nodded, "I thought so. Beau asked me to tell ya somethin. He wanted ya ta know that he told me an Doc where ya was headin. I hate ta say it, but he also wanted me ta be sure ya got hanged. Beau's dead, but I expect ya know what happened ta him. All real brotherly ain't it?"

Harlan Wilson didn't smile. Of course he had never been one to smile much.

Three Days Later

Kitty was sitting up in bed in a bright, comfortable room at Ma Smalley's. She'd been staying there since being brought home from Fort Dodge three days before. There was no need for her to remain in Doc's office, but he wanted her to have peace and quiet so he hadn't let her go home to the Long Branch. The episode with Wilsons had taken a lot out of her, and Doc with the help of Bess Ronniger, was being extra careful.

Kitty finished her chicken soup and set down her spoon, "Bess, there really is no reason for me to stay in bed another day. They brought Matt back last night and I want to go see him."

Bess took the empty bowl from Kitty's hands, "Kitty, like Doc said, you have to get stronger before you can be up walking around. I know you trust Doc more than you do just about anyone, so you have to believe him when he says Matt will be fine."

Kitty sighed, "It's not that I don't believe Doc, it's just…" Kitty didn't finish the sentence and Bess took her hand, "I know you want to see him honey. Soon, real soon. Doc said if things look good tomorrow, I can bring you some clothes and you can take a little walk."

Kitty tried to smile. She certainly didn't want to give her good friend a hard time. It was just that she needed to see Matt. Yes, she wanted to see for herself that he was all right, but that wasn't all. There were things they had to talk about. Things about her surgery and what Doc had said about her future. Things they'd never spoken of before.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Matt

It was noon and Matt was awake for the first time since being brought home to Dodge last night.

Doc examined him, "By golly Matt, that was a serious wound but it's looking good. You must have a very fine physician."

Matt offered a wiry smile, "I believe I've heard that before, from that very physician." He paused, "Doc, I need to know about Kitty. She knew she needed surgery before I left didn't she?

Doc rubbed his mustache and hesitated before replying, "Yes, Matt. She was going to tell you but when she found out you had a lead on the Wilsons decided not to."

Matt spoke softly, "I would have stayed with her."

"She knew that Matt, that's the point. People she cared deeply about had suffered at the hands of the Wilsons, and she knew that plenty of others had suffered as well. She knew they had to be stopped and figured you'd be able to do it."

Matt took it all in but was bursting with questions, "Doc, what about the surgery? Why did you operate, and why couldn't it wait?"

Doc sighed. "Matt there is an issue of medical confidentiality here."

"Doc, I'm waiting."

Doc met Matt's eyes and thought about it. He'd been a physician for a long time and took his responsibilities seriously, yet there had been a few times, a very few times when he'd given information to a patient's loved ones without consent. He looked into Matt's intense, caring and questioning eyes and decided it was the right thing to do.

He told Matt about the tumor, the urgency of the surgery and the possibility that scar tissue could prevent Kitty from being able to become pregnant."

When Doc was finished Matt swiveled around and set his feet on the floor.

"Hold on there. What do you think you're doing?"

"Going to see Kitty. You can help or watch."

Doc recognized the look on Matt's face and knew there was no stopping him, "I'll help."

They slowly made their way to Ma Smalley's, pausing now and then for Matt to rest. Then they climbed the stairs one slow step at a time.

Kitty heard a knock, "Come in Doc."

The door opened and when she saw it wasn't Doc, or rather it wasn't just Doc her smile lit up the room. Matt inched his way over to her bedside not quite able to straighten up.

"Hello Matt."

"Hello Kitty."

Doc quickly set a chair next to the bed, "Sit down before you fall down."

Matt gave Doc an exasperated look but gratefully sank into the chair. Doc smiled in spite of himself and quietly left the room.

"How are you feeling, Kitty?"

"I guarantee Cowboy, a lot better than you look."

Matt gave a slight smile but plunged ahead into what was on his mind, "Kitty, I know why you didn't tell me about the operation but I wish you had. We could have talked about it, then my going or not going could have been our decision."

Kitty slowly nodded, "When you say it like that it seems simple, but that's not the way I saw it at the time. Matt if you hadn't gone, the Wilsons could still be out there. Others would be dead, other lives destroyed."

"I guess we'll never know for sure." Matt's eyes left hers and he stared at the wall, "Just like we'll never know what would have happened if I'd insisted that a posse go with Beau Wilson instead of just me and Mike. Mike might be alive if I had.

Kitty knew that Matt felt guilty about Mike's death. She took his hand, "It's likely that if you'd insisted on a posse, Beau would have refused to go. I think you know that. Matt, Mike was willing to take a risk. He was that kind of man and because he and you took that risk the Wilson's all are either dead or in jail."

Matt looked into the beautiful eyes that never failed to offer comfort, "No point in what ifs huh?

"That's right. There are things we'll never know. We just do our best."

He leaned forward slowly and stiffly, and brushed his lips against hers. As he straightened up he decided there was no point in putting off the other things he had to say, "Kitty, Doc told me about the operation and the possibility, well the possibility that…"

Kitty interrupted angrily, "Doc shouldn't have told you all that."

"Why not? He knows how I feel about you, how we feel about each other."

Kitty's expression softened, "You're right, it's just that we've never talked about it and I guess I wasn't sure that you cared about having children … what I mean is." Her eyes filled with tears, she wasn't totally sure what she was trying to say.

Matt looked at the woman who held his heart and healed his soul. Once again she'd been in danger because of him. He was the reason the Wilsons had kidnapped her. Over the past 11 years he'd told himself to give her up for her own good, but could never bring himself to do it.

"Kitty, I love you. I will always love you. We both know that I have to do this job, and I know you don't like hearing it, but lot's of men don't survive this job."

Anger tinged Kitty's voice, "Cowboy, you're right. I don't like hearing it and if you're going to try to convince me that I'd be better off without you, stop talking now."

The fierceness in her eyes and voice almost made him smile as he recalled Mike saying that he and Kitty had discussed having a temper.

"Kitty, that's not what I'm saying. Please listen. I love you and if I do survive the job I hope we can go on to the next part of our lives together. I know that's not much of an offer, but.."

She stopped him, "You're wrong Cowboy. It's a wonderful offer. I am not unhappy with my life Matt. I love you and my life in Dodge, but I will want something more. It makes me happy to know that we both want there to be a next stage in our lives."

Matt smiled, "A next stage with a family. Kitty when the time is right we'll have a family. We'll have children or adopt some who need a home, but we will have a family."

Kitty smiled with tears in her eyes, "Maybe both – have some and adopt some."

Matt's eyes widened, "How many children are you thinking about?" Kitty laughed, "I love you Matt."

He bent to kiss her, but leaned over too quickly and couldn't suppress a groan.

"Matt be careful."

Matt took a breath to wash down the pain, "Kitty, Doc says you'll be up and around soon. I was wondering if you'd come to New Orleans with me for a couple of weeks."

"What?"

"Doc contacted the State Department and demanded that I be given 3 weeks off. They gave in pretty easy, what with my wound and the work I did while those sheriff positions were vacant, not to mention the Wilsons. At first I was annoyed with Doc, but then I was thinking it would be nice. I know you have a business to get back to Kitty, but I was hoping you could work something out."

"I sure can Cowboy. I'll have Sam bring the Long Branch books here to me tomorrow. Doc can't object to that. Then once I'm out of bed, New Orleans here we come." She looked at Matt and knew there was something else, "What is it Matt?"

"Kitty, on the way to New Orleans we should stop in Hays. There's going to be a memorial service for Mike. We should be there."

Kitty smiled sadly, "Mike would want us there." They were quiet, and then Kitty looked at Matt's pale, gaunt face and patted the bed, "Cowboy, you're not fooling me. Lie down."

Matt slowly stood and locked the door. He gingerly pulled his boots off and crawled into bed beside Kitty.

Between his painful wound and her tender stitches it took some doing for them to get comfortable. She laughed as they shifted positions, "We are quite pair."

Matt wrapped his arms around her, "We certainly are."

Epilog

Matt and Kitty sat side by side at Mike McGuire's sad and joyful memorial service. Person after person stood to speak about his Irish sayings, songs, good heart and even his temper. Kitty bore witness to his joy, and Matt his courage. At the end everyone stood to sing Mike's favorite song. It was the one he'd sung at his birthday dinner and on the trail with Matt. It ended with:

Come fill to me the parting glass

Good night and joy be with you all

Good night and joy be with you all

Kitty and Matt left the memorial to board the train for New Orleans. They walked with their arms wrapped around each other's waists filled with gratitude for having known Mike, love for each other and hope for their future together. Life was good.

The End

AN - Thank you to everyone who stuck with this story and took the time to comment. I appreciate it. Guests - I would thank you each personally if I could.


End file.
